A Warm, Wet Winddown
by Bunt22
Summary: EdoLucy suggests Lucy take a bath with her. However, just bathing is far from her mind.. Hot and steamy sex scene. Lemony. M to possibly MA rating. Enjoy. I don't own any of the rights to Fairy Tail or it's characters :P


_This is a LucyXEdoLucy oneshot! It really had to be done._

_Warning: Not for people who don't want to read about the down and dirty bits :P lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>A Warm, Wet Wind-down. <strong>

Lucy was glad to take a rest even if it _was _in this strange new world. Edo-Lucy had booked them a room in a small hotel for the night. It was kind of her to do so, seeing as none of them had any money that was good for use in Edolas. Lucy had a feeling that her counterpart was just trying to stall them from getting to the Royal City however. Sure, she acted like a tough bitch, but Lucy could tell that beneath all that, Edo-Lucy cared as much for them as Lucy did.

The hotel room was pretty spacious. EdoLucy watched and smiled as Natsu, Wendy and Lucy threw themselves on the closest pieces of furniture. Thankfully they happened to be beanbags. Happy was bouncing on the bed next to a disgruntled looking Charle. Soon most of the Earth-Landers had fallen asleep except for Lucy who was reading a magazine. Lucy heard Natsu snoring and looked around her. Wendy was curled up on the bean bag beside her. Lucy smiled and stroked her hair. She sure did look cute when she was asleep. Lucy put down the magazine and sank further back into her bean bag. Then she noticed Edo-Lucy. She was leaning against the dresser smirking at her in a seductive manner. Lucy had completely forgotten she was here. She blushed under Edo-Lucy's gaze. Why was she staring at her like that?

"Let's take a bath. You look like you need one." EdoLucy smirked, walking over to Lucy and holding out her hand. Lucy brushed off the insult and looked down at EdoLucy's outstretched hand.

"Come on, I won't bite." Edo Lucy simpered. "You'll feel better for it after."

Lucy sighed. She could do with a bath. It shouldn't be weird really. She'd be taking it with herself after all. Lucy took EdoLucy's hand and she winked at her, biting her lip. Lucy was confused by the gesture and felt nervous all of a sudden. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

"Wow that bath is huge for a hotel room!" Lucy exclaimed, suddenly forgetting her thoughts. It must have been big enough to fit four people comfortably.

"Yeah it's a Lacrima Jacuzzi bath." Edo-Lucy explained as Lucy examined the bath. "Unfortunately Lacrima is in short supply so I doubt there's any here to power it."

Lucy sighed, the magical shortage here sure was depressing. She turned around to see Edo-Lucy standing behind her, completely naked. "Oh." Lucy stuttered, quickly shielding her eyes with her hands. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry, EdoLucy-san, I didn't mean to look…"

Edo-Lucy laughed loudly and batted Lucy's hand away from her eyes. Then she winked at her and jumped into the bath. Water and bubbles sloshed all out the sides. "We have the same body Lucy-san. You've seen it all before."

Lucy nodded and took her clothes off before dunking herself carefully into the bath. She knew Edo-Lucy was right but it still felt odd. She looked over at her other self. Their bodies were nearly completely identical apart from her Fairy Tail mark and Edo-Lucy's tattoos. She had the same size breasts as Lucy. They were just visible above the water. Lucy had to tear her gaze away from them. Even their hair was the same. Lucy blushed. EdoLucy was staring at her again.

"You like what you see?"

"Well, like you said I've seen it all before…" Lucy didn't know quite how to react to her attractive companion.

Edolas Lucy slid over to Lucy's side of the bath and shoved her hand down under the water, grabbing the inside of Lucy's thigh. Lucy gasped, both out of shock and excitement. EdoLucy's touch felt amazing. Her whole leg tingled, the sensation moving up her body.

"EdoLucy-san, what are you doing?" Lucy gasped, trying to move away. EdoLucy just gripped harder.

"I want to see if we're alike in more ways than just looks." She replied, biting her lip. She leant in and kissed Lucy firmly. Lucy pulled away sharp.

"EdoLucy we can't! It's… wrong…" Lucy tried to explain, shaking her head.

EdoLucy grinned at her and slid her hand up between her thighs. Lucy gasped again as EdoLucy's fingers teased her in ways she had never felt before.

"If anything, it's just masturbation. Nothing wrong with that." EdoLucy winked at her. Lucy tried to resist but her whole body craved for EdoLucy's touch. EdoLucy's fingers were still teasing her, the wait was becoming too much.

"Don't tell me you've never wondered what it'd be like to do it with yourself?" EdoLucy cooed, grabbing Lucy's boob in her free hand. Lucy's whole body trembled as EdoLucy caressed her nipple.

"Please, I…" Lucy tried to talk but found it almost impossible.

"Yeah?" EdoLucy asked as she nibbled lightly along Lucy's collarbone.

"Please…"

Who was Lucy trying to kid? This felt amazing. She did want it to happen. It felt wrong and perverted but that just made it all the sweeter.

"Please.. stop teasing and fuck me!" Lucy managed to blurt out, grabbing hold of EdoLucy and kissing her passionately. Lucy could feel their breaths mingle with each other as their tongues danced. It felt unbelievable. Was she as good a kisser as EdoLucy? She really hoped so.

"That's more like it." EdoLucy smirked and pinned Lucy to the side of the bath roughly. She moved her face down Lucy's chest, kissing and licking all the best parts and making Lucy moan. She stopped just at the base of Lucy's stomach, teasing Lucy again with the promise of more to come. Then EdoLucy sat back and put her hand over the side of the bath. Lucy tried to catch her breath but couldn't. EdoLucy was just sitting there grinning at her. Lucy didn't feel embarrassed anymore. All she wanted to feel herself sink into ecstasy from EdoLucy's touch.

"Why did you stop?" Lucy asked, her body still trembling slightly.

"Don't worry princess," EdoLucy winked slyly then. "I was just getting something."

EdoLucy picked up something large and pink from the side of the bath. "Is that..?"

"Lacrima powered vibrator? Yep."

"But Lacrima is in short supply…" Lucy began but EdoLucy interrupted her.

"Fuck it, this is worth it. Now shut up and spread 'em"

Lucy couldn't contain herself. This was the most amazing, intense sex she had ever had. She practically jumped on top of EdoLucy, who slid the vibrator into her easily. Everything after that was a blur of pleasure and heat. Lucy felt herself slipping away into the best orgasm of her life.

* * *

><p>After EdoLucy had finished with her and Lucy had returned the favour they both sank back into the bath and relaxed. Both Lucy's were beyond exhausted from their exertions. So much for feeling refreshed after the bath…<p>

"That was…" Lucy breathed, a smile permanently etched across her lips.

"Fairly okay," EdoLucy finished for her. She was twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her fingers.

"HEY! I was SO better than just ok…" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. EdoLucy grinned at her and got out of the bath, her naked body dripping onto the floor. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Lighten up Earth me, it was a joke." She said, stretching. "Hey I think the others are awake, I can hear them talking."

"Oh shit, you don't think they heard..?" Lucy asked, her face turning bright red. She too got up out of the bath. She felt slightly more self-conscious now and put on a towel hurriedly.

"Hey you know what would be funny…" EdoLucy started, putting a finger to her lips. She was still very much naked.

"What..?" Lucy asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"This." EdoLucy grinned before running out of the bathroom, still fully naked, into the room where Natsu and Wendy were now awake.

Lucy didn't even have time to be shocked. She grabbed a towel as she followed her crazier self.

"DAAAAH! DON'T GO OUTSIDE LOOKING LIKE THAT!"


End file.
